User talk:Yugi Muto
Guess who? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * if it saved under a document (I use "paint" because it is the only one I know), save it with...I don't know what they are called but .png, .jpg, etc. then literally under "Browse" it says "upload image", which should be simple from there. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:34, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ** I only know how I do it with paint...do you have the program "Paint", because I am asking some others how they do it for you. If you do have the program "Paint" tell me and I will give you step-bt-step instuctions. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *** Son of a...Okay anyway I am going to explain what I do anyway and maybe you could find out how to do that with a similar program or something (there is probably some super easy way to do it but I don't know it). Steps: 1. When the image is made on YCM copy and paste it on a blank document that can be shrunk to fit the card. 2. Save it under the cards name.PNG (that what I do there are other codes that can be used though) 3. Upload card. 4. Save. Uploading is very simple you just have to find the document and save it. P.S. Tyrant Slayer was having problem seeing "Ty-Jim Friendship" so I uploaded it here. I will give you the link. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:08, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **** Here you go. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ***** I just put this up to make your life easier: , To make card images at Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker go here, . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ****** It's okay (It's not like I have anything better to). What you have to do is change the ending (.png, etc.), meaning you have to save it in a different setting. If you can save it under png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, jl, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, and odm because these are the only ones this wiki supports. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:41, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ******* What is your user name on YCM (not this wiki). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ******** D.Master, can we look at each others cards? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ********* I don't know, maybe the 15 cards I made and whatever cards you made (if your last message was a joke...give me a warning). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ********** Ummm...f**k, thats strong. Well I have one almost equal in power but I am waiting for it to appear in the story. (P.S. is the Dinosaur in the picture the monster?) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *********** You are such an a** XD. I'm testing something, you might be lucky and get a glimse of my Ultimate monster... Pretend you saw nothing. ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ************ Well do you want to give Tyrant Slayer a "gift" I did. If you want to make a card (1. look at his cards and Check his sand box, make a Trap...because he does not have any). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Some time in October. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ** I don't know. Thats why I said "sometime in". Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:49, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *** TS's Birthday is in October. By any chance would you like me to think of some Dinosaur cards? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **** Well I was working...in the sun...again. Doing thoughtless work and because I am a thinker...I started to think. If you ever read anything on this wiki that includes TS and I specking you may see I use the word "heat stroke" a lot. I have never had one but a ally of mine said I may have had one, but he should already know that my mind is a deranged place. Now I am trying to make the point that I have a great imagination and would like to help you think of cards. My only price is that you must tinker with its effect, make it yours not mine. If you agree to this tell me for I already have ideas. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ***** The definition of tinker is "the archaic attempt to mend (something) in such a way." What is your favorite Tyranno (Ultimate, Black, Super Conductor). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:32, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ****** Sorry whose effects do you like and is there an IRC channel at this wiki (I know there is one at the other), and is that the one you want me to go to? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ******* Sorry I have to leave now, I will try to continue this tomarrow. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ******** Good Jo :). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:38, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Uploading How Chaos josh does it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * How I does it: What I do is save the image from Yugiohcardmaker.net. Afterward, I open it up in Photoshop (you don't need a new document), and save it as a jpg. From there, you just upload to the wiki. The only recent problem I've had is that the images are to big (but not usually by much), but it won't do much. Chaos_josh 15:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * What type of paint programs do you have, Yugi Muto? If you don't have any, there are two pretty decent ones on the web. The two are Paint.NET (not the paint progrm that some get on their computer), and Gimp. I use GIMP since it has tons of plug-ins and can create awesome effects. A bit hard to understand, though. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Help? How did I help you with your lightning Dinosaur? 1. the usb cord...you can get it on it's own (I think) or with this DS suitcase thing (it does come with it along with many other things). 2. I DON'T THINK YOU NEED THE CORD BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITHOUT IT FOR A FEW MONTHS NOW, IT'S PROBABLY JUST A CHARGER!!!. Okay you asked about the PC...all I know is you need someplace that is Wi-Fi Compatible (My computer, which sucks, is compatible). Now I want to explain something different. You know when I mentioned tinkering, well here is an example: Did you see the episode where Syrus dueled Hasselberry? You know how Ultimate Tyranno was stuck in that continous loop (Decoy, Ambulance and Rescueroid with Cyber Summon Blaster). Well that happened because UT lore states: ‘’if this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card.’’ Well a normal person in that situation says umm…screw that. Instead you could have “if this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, (no first, so you have some flexability) you can (no must) attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card.” Or you can “tinker” with Chimeratech Overdragons effect to do the same thing. So that is it for now. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. You helped me in the image. Did u forget it? * Actually Chaos josh uploaded it, I just set the image thing. Search both stores if that make you feel better I guess. You are going to Antarctica...WTF. I will give you a link to that episode if you like. Don't change lightning Dinos effect if you are adding the multiple attack Idea (I have some ideas, that I would like to add in a sandbox...you should mak one). My vacation is always Chicago, Illinois of the U.S.A. (1.I will be visiting Kentucky within the next week 2. I go to Chicago every Summer, Spring, Winter and Thanksgiving Break). And our duel will not be for a few months (gives you time to practice) because the computer in Chicago, where I am currently at, does not support Wi-Fi. :( well anyway see ya. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ** Well enjoy yourself. Here is the link Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *** Nice cards...Volcanic Dinosaur is sweet but, sh*t with the destroy, the stop spell and traps, high atk, piercing, and multiple attack...god da*n he's broken. And he barely has any draw backs. XD what you could do (you don't have to, but hear me out) is he can only Attack once you can halve and his ATK to to destroy all cards on your opponents field...but that is just a idea. But besides the dark magician girl card the biggest prop I have to give you is well...VD's picture is fu**ing sweet. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) **** VD (should be VDD but I forgot the rest of his name) is Volcanic Dinosaur of Destruction. Interesting card you made…but that is your kind of style (similar to that of Ty-Ji(m) Friendship). Remember I leave tomorrow night so I will probably still be here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:23, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Yes I left (sorry it was kind of urgent), yes I'll make you a card. And by style I meant "when you take a vacation", "you both eat a fish", you know the random effects you make which are "goofy". Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ****** Here it is! Hope you like it! And I just want to know...where do you get your images? And what do you mean by rate it...which card? The two dinosaur ones are pretty broken and the other two are just cool. (I think VDD is your best! Though very broken) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ******* No don't even think about giving me that damn search engine card. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ******** I know you are on and I just going to warn you I have to leave for a while (not for the vacation). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I'm Back Just so you know. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay I need you to do a few things, 1. read the story 2. make one spell and one trap for your dinos...(it will make sense when you complete objective 1). :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) To all my friends and allies in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. It is important!!! As the current King of Games, I must travel in a lot of places(lol). With that message, I want to apologise for not telling somebody my leaving for my vacation. About for now, I returned for three days and then I'll continue my vacation. I will answer to everyone, when I'll be back(around 10th of August). In the end of the August, I won't have internet. That means, these days will surely be the final days I will be here. Also, these three days I will not be here. See you!!!!--Ace of Return 14:53, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ----- NOTE:THE ABOVE IS BULLS*** * Hey Ace, read the ideas section here, so we can come up with share ideas. And 4 things, 1: WTF! I thought you said you used dinosaurs??? If you do have a decklist for them, put them in your sandbox so I am not pulling cards out of my a**. 2: I have to redo some of the duels to do a few things (No one needs to know about Blue-Eyes and the Cyberdarks yet...). 3:If I write an entry and you plan out the duel, could we redo your part (it was good but you kind of screwed over one important piece of plot). and my final question...4: What are your two favorite colors (Can't be Green, Black, Gold, or Red) because I think one thing we should add is...Duel Runners (at least prototypes). Thank you, good bye. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ** Made this for you ner vod. 01:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... * I see that you have a problem with uploading images...and i sorta uploaded some of yours so i hope you don't mind and if you do you can delete them if you want. Airblade86 (Talk) 22:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Help? Hey you've got some card ideas right? (rhetorical question lol) I could use some pics and ideas for some of my projects. Look through them and see what you can come up with. XD Master 22:32, 23 October 2008 (UTC)